Crazy Brothers
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: What happens if InuYasha, Edward, Alphonse, Miroku, Roy, Koga, and Sesshomaru were all brothers and they all live with Trisha Elric what will possibly happen? Have crushes? Secrets? And Mischievous plans? IYFMAcrossover


Crazy Brothers

BY: Angel Eyes Kagome

* * *

Summary: What happens if InuYasha, Edward, Alphonse, Miroku, Roy Mustang, Koga, and Sesshomaru were all brothers and they all live with Trisha Elric what will possibly happen? Have crushes? Secrets? And Mischievous plans?

Ages:

**_The New Elric Family: (Youngest to oldest)_**

**_Alphonse: 11 ½_**

**_InuYasha: 12 (Adopted)_**

**_Edward: 12 ½_**

**_Koga: 13 (Adopted)_**

**_Miroku: 15 (Adopted)_**

**_Roy: 16_**

**_Sesshomaru: 18_**

**_The Rockbells (Youngest to oldest)_**

**_Kagome: 11_**

**_Winry: 11 ½_**

**_Kikyo: 12_**

**_Ayame: 13_**

**_Sango: 14_**

**_Riza: 15 ½_**

**_Neighbors:_**

**_Rin: 8_**

**_Kohaku: 8 ½_**

**_Shippo: 4 ½_**

**_Hughes: 16_**

**_Havoc: 15 ½

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: The Brothers

It was another sunny day in Resembool. The calm wind blowing the trees, and the gentle birds chirping, and the townspeople of Resembool coming out and planting/farming their farm or garden. Yes, it was a peaceful, silent, and calm day in Resembool… but at the Elric home, it always wasn't.

The Elric home, in Resembool, is now called "The Loud Home" in Resembool since the day when Trisha Elric, wife of Hohenheim, felt alone with her two sons that she adopted 5 children. The oldest one was Sesshomaru who mostly helps her out around the house and baby-sits. Sesshomaru also has a little brother named InuYasha, who Trisha agreed to adopt too.

The second oldest was Roy, his last name used to be Mustang but his father and mother died in a bombing attack at his hometown. Now Roy is settled with a new life in the Elric family. He and Sesshomaru are mostly in charge of the house and usually help around more. Roy also loves to tease his little brothers unlike Sesshomaru who is always silent and strict.

The third brother was Miroku. Miroku is known as the "Pervert" of the family. He usually sneaks in his foster-mother's room to look at Victoria's Secret magazine she has but was always tattle-tailed by Edward or InuYasha. Miroku is really close to Roy because of the love of Mini-skirts and girls. Especially touching Sango or Riza's butt.

The middle-child, Koga, is always the one who breaks things the most in the house. He loves to break things and tackle Ed, InuYasha, and Miroku at times. He's mostly lazy but strong most of the time. Koga is an outdoor kind of person so he sneaks outside a lot.

Next to Koga is the famous brother, Edward Elric, or should we call Ed. Ed hates milk and hates being called short. Even though he is the same height of both InuYasha and Koga, he still gets teased about being short (Mostly from Roy and Koga) Ed knows alchemy and always get what he wants when he threatens his siblings with alchemy. Yeah, Ed is the master of the siblings (next to Sesshomaru I mean) Ed usually beats InuYasha in a sparring fight, so watch out InuYasha! Ed and InuYasha fight a lot about who's getting the role of being leader, but InuYasha always looses. Ed is over protective of his brother a lot and a certain girl too… but will leave that out till later chapters.

The sixth child, InuYasha, is always the one who wants to challenge Edward at everything. InuYasha and Edward are both twelve and they usually fight a lot of stuff, but too bad, Edward is a few months older that InuYasha, so poor InuYasha. InuYasha always looses one of Edward's challenges… sigh… will the two ever stop? InuYasha also is over-protective over Alphonse and his close friend Kikyo too. Deep inside, InuYasha really loves Ed as a brother and their brotherly love is… challenge.

The youngest brother, Alphonse, is always the one who tells everything what's happening with his brothers. As the younger brother, Alphonse always looks up to his older siblings and some of them might teach Alphonse the wrong example… but Alphonse mostly looks up to Ed and sometimes InuYasha. But whatever it is Alphonse always listens to his brothers.

Now that's the introduction of the siblings of the New Elric family, their mother Trisha is a kind hard-working mother in the family. She always makes her children smile a lot. She never gets stressed or anything, she just stays calm. Trisha is a loving mother that the brothers ever have oh and she's 32-years-old.

_Elric Home _

"Mommy!"

Trisha Elric turned around while she was gardening her beautiful petunias in her garden. The mother looked at Alphonse with her soft olive-green eyes as she put a strand of her reddish-brown hair behind her ear. She smiled calmly, "Yes Alphonse?" she asked.

Little 11-year-old Alphonse Elric pointed at the big tree where his two siblings are fighting, "InuYasha and Edward are fighting again for the swing at the tree!" Alphonse replied. Trisha stood up and took off her gardening gloves. She sighed as she walked to the two boys who were fighting as usual.

"I take the swing!"

"No I take the swing shorty!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY YOU MUTT-FACED BREED!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BEAN!"

Edward and InuYasha Elric tackled each other again, the kept tackling and biting each other's hand off until Edward clapped his hands and turn InuYasha's whole hair into purple. Purple is the color that InuYasha hates. "My hair!" InuYasha cried. InuYasha got so angry that he bit Ed's arm with his small fangs, letting it bleed.

Edward winced, "ouch!" Ed then started crying hard. InuYasha then smirked, but he looked at crying Ed and his hair. He too started crying.

Trisha then came to the two crying boys. Trisha knelt down to the size of the boys and faced them. She then smiled calmly, "Okay boys, what's bothering you this time?"

"Mom, I went to the swing first. InuYasha followed me and tackled me."

"No way, I came to the swing first!" InuYasha sniffed.

"I DID, UNTIL YOU SCRACTHED ME AND TACKLED ME!"

"BUT YOU TACKLED ME FIRST!"

Then more yelling came, Trisha sighed and put a hand on each of the boys shoulders.

"Now you two stopped fighting okay? Edward, why don't you get wood and transmute it to make it a swing just for you and the other one is for InuYasha okay?" Trisha said.

InuYasha wiped his tears and jumped up, "I'll get some wood Ed okay?"

"No I will InuYasha, I was ordered to."

Trisha sighed heavily and calmly said (with a little loudness in her voice)

"Edward, InuYasha, I am getting a bit annoyed you have to clean up the bathroom okay? Ed you clean the bathtub and InuYasha you clean up the toilet!" she scolded them but a firm voice.

Ed and InuYasha's eyes droop sad a little.

"But after this, you may swing." Trisha then pointed her finger to the house, "Now go!" she then crossed her arms.

InuYasha then muttered, "It's all your fault you blonde-shrimp!"

Ed then glared at InuYasha and slapped him, "You are going to get beaten by that!" After Ed said that InuYasha threw dirt on his face and ran away. Ed then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WILL GET YOU!"

Trisha and Al sweat dropped and sighed. Al tugs his mother's dress.

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Can we get some earphones to cover our ears next time?"

-: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

Inside the Elric home, Roy and Miroku were looking at Victoria Secret's magazine again until there was bonk on their heads. "Ouch!" they said at the same time. They turned around and saw their friends Riza and Sango. "What was that for my lovely Sango?" Miroku said as he held her two hands.

BONK!

A wrench came to Miroku's head as Miroku collapsed on the ground with a big bump on his head.

"Never do that to Sango you pervert!" Winry Rockbell yelled as she came in with an angry face. Riza smiled, "Nice Winry, do that to Roy too." Winry looked at Roy but she fidgeted.

"He's too strong."

Roy then smirked, "I knew I was."

"Shut up Roy."

Roy glared at Sango while Riza stayed quiet again. Riza then left to the kitchen.

Riza and Roy had been friends since they were 10-years-old. They had lots of times together as they grew up; they became more interested on other things than spending time together. Between the girls, Riza has a thing for Roy over the years, and between the boys, Roy has a thing for Riza. Riza is the oldest sister in the Rockbell family. She had been adopted and lived with the Rockbells after her parents died. Pinako Rockbell had adopted her.

Miroku woke up after the fall and was helped by both Sango and Winry.

"Thanks Sango, and my you look so beautiful…"

BONK!

Miroku was down on the floor again after Sango hit him with her bare fist. Sango twitched.

"PERVERT!"

The second oldest, Sango also lives with the Rockbells and was also adopted. She and Miroku had known each other two years ago, and they mostly hang out with each other. But the bad thing is that Miroku is a pervert and mostly rubs his hand on Sango's butt and Sango usually slaps him.

Miroku stood up again, "Okay seriously stop my ladies!"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP PRETENDING TO OWN US?" Winry snapped. Miroku stepped back.

Winry Rockbell, the real blood of the Rockbell family. Winry is the second to last but she's not the youngest. Winry is strong and determined; she and Sango are really close. Sango usually is the one who protects her a lot from the pervertish men of the Elric family.

Sango then got so fumed that she started chasing Miroku around the house. Winry just stood there until Alphonse came.

"Hey Winry, what's going on?"

"Sango chasing Miroku in the house again, what's going on with you're life."

"Ed and InuYasha fighting all over again."

"Idiots."

"Agreed."

The two of them left the living room and went outside to sit down on the porch. Alphonse and Winry were really close with each other that they talk a lot.

Back inside,

"HEY MY TURN TO WATCH!"

"NO WAY! IT'S MY TURN!"

"YOU TWO ARE SO DUMB!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AYAME?"

"LET ME AND KOGA WATCH KIKYO!"

(A/N: Kikyo is young here and loud so don't ask)

Kikyo glared at Ayame, Ayame glared back. Koga watched the two girls fall silent and sighed, "Ladies…"

"What did you say Koga?" The two girls glared at him.

Ayame, like Koga, is referred to as the one of the middle-children (including Kikyo). Ayame loves Koga but doesn't really show it a lot that much. Kikyo and her don't get along but sometimes _do _get along. The Rockbell family adopted her.

Kikyo is the second middle-child; she is always serious but sometimes really loud. She loves to tease Ayame and Roy too a lot but is scared of Sesshomaru. The Rockbell sisters say she has a crush on InuYasha but they don't have proof of that except that they talk to each other a lot.

"MY TURN TO WATCH!"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"Will you two just stop fighting?" A little high voice came in.

The three turned around and saw Kagome with a mad pout on her cute little face.

"Oh great it's my so-called 'evil mini-me' little sister of mine…" Kikyo said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Kagome stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"Kikyo, that was very rude to say that."

"Oh like you would care."

"Be quiet Kikyo!"

"Oh you be quiet my little sister of a wench."

Kagome sighed and tried not to burst tears. For an 11-year-old, she is very sensitive. Kagome turned around and stomped outside.

Kagome is Kikyo's true little sister, but they are usually rivals like InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome is the youngest adopted sister of the Rockbell family. She is innocent, sweet, and mostly the well mannered of the family. Kagome is usually the one who is protected by her big sisters and teased. Kagome always gets tease by her big sisters except Riza and Sango (but sometimes they do tease her). Kagome is not that much close to her sisters but really close to her best friend Edward.

"Hey maybe you were being too mean Kikyo." Ayame said.

"Oh whatever, she is the baby after all." Kikyo sighed and grabbed the remote.

Ayame and Koga looked at each other and glared at Kikyo.

"HEY NO FAIR!"

Once again, they fought.

-: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

"Darn, I hate cleaning."

"Well it's your fault shrimp were cleaning like this."

"Oh shut up mutt-face."

"Shrimp."

"Mutt-face."

"Bean."

"Idiot dog."

"Short."

"Stupid mutt face."

"Ummm…"

"HA YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE CAN'T YOU?"

"Shut up."

"Oh you shut up."

Ed and InuYasha had electricity zapping each other while they glared. Ed was almost done cleaning the bathtub. But InuYasha, filled with disgust, was cleaning slowly the toilet.

"I'm done!" Ed wiped a sweat off his face.

"HEY HELP ME CLEAN THE TOILET!"

"Hell no, I'm not a mutt like you who drinks toilet water." Ed smirked as he took off his cleaning gloves and left.

"I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU SHRIMP!"

Ed just ignored him and slammed the bathroom door closed. He smirked but sighed heavily from the work he has done.

Winry and Alphonse came upstairs.

"Hey Ed, lunch is almost ready, Sesshomaru cooked something good!" Al smiled.

"That's nice."

"What were you and InuYasha doing in the bathroom?" Winry asked confusingly.

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Because we fought for a swing."

With that, Ed went downstairs leaving Winry staring at him. Al sighed, "Come on Winry let's go see some alchemy books."

"What about auto-mail?"

"That too."

-: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

Ed went downstairs; already he saw people arguing and stuff. He sighed, "This is one crazy house." Then he went to the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru cooking and Roy yelling at Ayame for accidentally ripping the napkins.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN OUR DIRTY FACES?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WE'LL HAVE TO USE THE TABLE CLOTH HOTSHOT!"

Then Roy fumed and snapped his fingers burning a chair. Sesshomaru turned around and made a deadly glare at Roy and Ayame. Ayame and Roy gulped and both of them grabbed the water.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Siblings."

He then saw Ed peaking at the door, but Ed got scared and went away.

"Man he's scary."

He then saw Miroku and Koga getting yelled by Kikyo and Riza again about taking a few things away from them. Ed sighed.

"Would you four stop yelling like mockingbirds?"

The four glared at Ed.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Pff… whatever. Hey Kikyo…"

"What do you want since you just called me a mockingbird?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Why should you know, she's at the swing." Kikyo then pointed at the girl at the swing.

"SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!" Koga and Miroku mocked.

Roy and Ayame heard it and peaked from the kitchen door.

"I see… Ed has a crush on the youngest Rockbell!" Roy said smirking but then was hit by a pan (now where'd that come from?).

"ZIP IT HOTSHOT!"

Ayame laughed but got hit too by a plate.

"YOU TOO!"

"Hey you're not suppose to hit girls or you're going to be referred to as one!" Ayame snapped.

"Your not a girl, you're a mutt wolf!"

Ayame was shocked.

Ed did a deadly glare at all of them. Much worse than Sesshomaru's glare.

Miroku, and Koga hid behind an armchair. Kikyo was scared as she stepped back. Ed glared at her and spoke, "You did something to Kagome did you?"

Silence.

"Y-yeah she did…" Koga said shivering. Even though he's older than Ed, he's scared of him. "She called h-her a w-wench…"

Ed then stomps on Kikyo's foot and left to the door.

Silence.

"OUCH! OUCH!"

Broke the silence.

-: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

Next chapter coming soon! No flames! Please review.


End file.
